kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotel Arlen
The Hotel Arlen is a hotel located in Arlen. It is a formal setting hotel since there is a piano player playing background music, and it's restaurant has a high tea which Bobby goes to when he skips running cross country during P.E. class, which requires a suit and tie. They also have ballrooms in the hotel which hosts events, which is why the hotel is shown in multiple episodes. Appearances Shins of the Father In the episode Shins of the Father, Cotton takes Bobby to the hotel to try to buy him a prostitute, but the hotel isn't a brothel but a hotel where they were hosting a conference for the women trial lawyers association. Hank and Peggy then rush to the hotel which Hank tells his father Cotton he won't let his son grow up to be a "women-hating old fool", and tells him to head home with Didi. Peggy's Pageant Fever In the episode Peggy's Pageant Fever, the hotel hosted the Mrs. Heimlich County beauty pageant which Nancy has been selected as a celebrity judge which then Peggy enters. The Wedding of Bobby Hill In the episode The Wedding of Bobby Hill, Luanne's boyfriend in the episode, Rad Thibodeaux go the hotel with Luanne where Rad gets the complimentary snacks for the guests, and Luanne cries to Rad saying that Buckley never took her to a place this fancy. Hanky Panky In the episode Hanky Panky, the hotel was used for a Texas Propane Dealers' Association where the Hill's and Luanne, Buck and his mistress Debbie were in attendance where Hank gets the Blue Flame of Valor award, and while Hank is giving his acceptance speech, Elizabeth "Miz Liz" Strickland interrupts, and calls out Buck in front of everyone for his infidelity while him and his mistress Debbie make out, and tells Buck that he is kicked out of the house, then apologizes to Hank that she interrupted his acceptance speech, and to start over again. The Perils of Polling In the episode The Perils of Polling, the hotel is used for the "Get Out the Vote" campaign rally where George W. Bush appears, which the Hill's got invited after Bobby rescues a pig from one of Bush's campaign managers, Charlotte Humes, which they also take Luanne since she is voting for Robert Parigi, a Communist. When Hank shakes Bush's hand, his handshake is completely limp which Hank's euphoria turns to utter shock. The Substitute Spanish Prisoner In the episode The Substitute Spanish Prisoner, the hotel is used for the meeting place of the "150 Smartest People in Texas" which is a scam after taking an online IQ test, you are a genius, which Peggy, Jimmy Wichard, and a group of "geniuses" take, where they were presented a phony Ph.D degree you can get at home by just completing a set of books which cost 999 dollars, which Peggy buys, and later discovers that it is a scam. The Son Also Roses In the episode The Son Also Roses, the hotel hosted The Heimlich County Rose Show which was presented by the American Rose Association which Bobby enters, which Stems and Seeds sponsors him. The Good Buck In the episode The Good Buck, when Bobby runs cross country for P.E. class, he runs by the hotel where he sees people have high tea inside the hotel's restaurant. He then goes in to get a table, but was turned down since they require a suit and tie in order to go in. The next time Bobby runs cross country for his P.E. class, when he reaches the hotel, he changes into a suit and tie, and attends high tea, and skips and hides from his P.E. class. The next time he goes in, his P.E. teacher catches him in the restaurant, which he goes in, but wasn't allowed in since he doesn't have a suit and tie. The next time, his P.E. teacher then wears a suit and tie, and picks up Bobby from the restaurant. Hank's Bully In the episode Hank's Bully, Dale and Peggy, after stuffing and arranging some of the animals that Dale has killed on his exterminating calls, enter a taxidermy contest which is held at the hotel. While others are disgusted, Peggy takes an interest and helps Dale. Serves Me Right for Giving General George S. Patton the Bathroom Key In the episode Serves Me Right for Giving General George S. Patton the Bathroom Key, Hank carries out the last wishes of Cotton that are written on a list that was given to him by Didi. One of these requests requires Hank to go to the hotel and give perfume to Madam Francine, a former acquaintance of Cotton. Hank, along with Peggy, go to the hotel and carry Cotton's request.Category:Places